


15 days

by AzcaSky



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, definitely self indulgent, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: For the two of them, even just one hour in a small cafe is precious.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Junyoung | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	15 days

Junyoung opened the glass door, a hint of smile in his face because he knows the one he wants to meet is already there, waiting for him with two glass of iced coffee. Some things are just hard to forget, but he especially likes to remember things about Junyoung, just like his order of coffee. 

When they lock eyes, Junyoung feels like he's blinded by sunshine because Yuchan smiles so bright that it feels unreal. He definitely remembers how shining Yuchan was, but he doesn't quite remember it being this intense. Something grips in Junyoung's heart. It's been too long. He misses the boy so much.

"Hey, buddy," Junyoung greets, instead of his unsaid I'm sorry I'm late and long time no see and I miss you so much, because this is Yuchan, and Yuchan had always understood him, no matter what. 

"Hey," Yuchan replies, and it's giddy, it's a thousand suns compressed because that's just how Yuchan is, overflowing with energy that he radiates everywhere. 

Junyoung takes his time, sitting and taking off his coat, his mitten, and his scarf, all the while maintaining eye contact with Yuchan. He waits until he already has his first sip of coffee before he speaks, teasingly, "Is this your treat today?"

Yuchan scoffs, "Of course! Just order as much as you want, I'm covering it all up today!"

And they both laugh, just like that. With Yuchan, everything is easy, as natural as blinking. 

"Happy New Year. I guess I'll say it now since we won't be spending it together."

"You got plan for new year?" 

"Not really a plan, but I guess I'll be spending it with my family, going to the church and then cooking together and eating. Nothing special."

"That's special, though. The perks of working near your own home, you can go home no matter how busy you get." 

Junyoung laughs, again, gummy smile showing and eyes forming crescent and all that, "We've been really busy, haven't we?"

They both play with the straw of their drink--even though Junyoung is at least partially sure Yuchan just did that unconsciously because he saw Junyoung doing that; Yuchan and his small habit--reminiscing all the things that happened the past year. Even though not in the way they all expected, all UNB member got the things they wished for, going out, and even if they didn't, they know now how to work to get it. They're not foolproof, but they're persistent, resilient, all nine of them and more.

Though, Junyoung supposes the two of them got it relatively nicer than the rest.

"I'm glad of it, really. It feels like we finally are walking towards something." 

"I know, right. Heard you're super famous around the world now."

"Eyy, I'm nothing like you yet, Mr. Best New Actor Award."

"Did you watch that?"

"You bet I did. We watched together in the dorm. Junhee-hyung praised you a lot." 

"Gosh, I hope he didn't notice me being super nervous."

"You did well, though, really. You were even trending for a while, did you know that?"

"Stop it, now you're just making me embarrassed." Junyoung's ears turns red, all the way down to his neck. He hasn't met Junhee in even longer time, and there was a time when Yuchan promised to introduce the rest of A.C.E members to him, which was lost in the middle of their never-coinciding schedule. He didn't think Junhee would still think that highly of him. But he guesses Junhee's just a really nice guy, he always was.

"That aside, though. Aren't you forgetting something?" Yuchan asked, furrowing his eyebrows while leaning forward to the table dramatically.

Junyoung smirks, "Merry belated Christmas?"

"Oh, come on,"

Junyoung reaches Yuchan's face, lightly pinching his cheek, "Joking. Happy Birthday, Yuchan-ah."

Now Yuchan is smiling too, even though just a moment ago he was frowning and pouting. He's just too cute, too pure. He can't believe that Yuchan's 22 too, now.

"Here, your gift." Junyoung handed him a simple brown package. 

"Woah, I was just expecting a greeting, though." Yuchan already busies himself tearing off the package, too excited.

"I got you one last year too, it's not like it was rare." 

"But it's different. We were together then. You were _supposed_ to get me something." Yuchan got the present out, which turns out to be a customized sketchpad with Junyoung's art as the cover, an abstract drawing of a sunflower with a pair of wing. "Woah."

"The paper's good for sketching with markers or pen, and it's small enough to bring anywhere. I'm using one too for when I want to draw while waiting. It's really practical."

Yuchan got up, suddenly, and hugged Junyoung so tight, "It means a lot, thank you. I love it, really."

Junyoung pats his back, laughing a little. "This is the start of the only 15 days that we're actually the same age, after all."

"I'm still not calling you hyung."

They laugh again, together, talking about this and that and forgetting about their coffee for as long as they can manage, trying to compress the time they miss together as compact as possible. 

"If I'm ever reborn again, I still want to be your soulmate.

Junyoung laughs, "Then Happy Birthday, soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> I will write Junchan till the day I die.  
> Excuse me for the mistake and general lack of quality.


End file.
